A Gift For Karin
by Ability King KK
Summary: Karin's birthday is coming up and Naruto knows exactly what to get her.


**A birthday one-shot for Karin, whose birthday is June 20.**

**-:-**

Ino was bored. Why was she bored? She was currently working the register of her family's flower shop and it has been very slow that day. She would go and hang out with Sakura, but she just couldn't leave the shop unintended.

When the sound of the bell chimed through the air, signifying that she finally had a customer, she mentally jumped for joy that her boredom would temporarily be sufficed. Looking up to see whom her customer was, Ino was surprised to see that it was Naruto.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" questioned the Yamanaka.

Naruto scratched the back of his head in nervousness. "Well, I'm here to buy some flowers."

Noticing how nervous he looked, Ino couldn't help but smirk. "Are these flowers for a girl?"

"Well, yeah. Karin-neechan's birthday is coming up and I wanted to give her some flowers!" said Naruto with his signature grin.

With speed he didn't know she possessed, Ino jumped over the counter and whapped him on the back of his head.

"Baka! You don't give flowers to a girl on her birthday! Even if the girl is your sister, you don't do that!" yelled Ino, glaring at the orange clad shinobi.

"But Ino!" whined Naruto, rubbing the bump on his head. "I have a good reason for this!"

Naruto went on to explain why he was getting Karin the flowers. Once she heard his reason, Ino squealed at the thought.

"That's so sweet and thoughtful of you, Naruto! I wish Shikamaru and Choji would put more thoughts in their gifts," said Ino, mentally cursing her teammates, who also acted like her brothers at times.

"Thanks, Ino!"

"But wait, I thought you had your own garden. Why don't you just give her some of the flowers from that?"

"I was going to, but Kiba and Akamaru trampled through it before the flowers could bloom," explained Naruto, his eye twitching in annoyance.

Ino's eye also started to twitch. She was definitely going to have a "talk" with Kiba next time she saw him. She then turned to her fellow blonde.

"Don't worry, Naruto! I'll help any way I can to find the flowers you need!"

Giving her a grin of thanks, Naruto and Ino went on to find the flowers for Karin.

-:-

The next morning, Karin was still sleeping peacefully in her bed. Unfortunately for her, her peaceful slumber was disturbed when Naruto barged into her room, scaring the crap out of her.

"Happy birthday, Neechan!"

"Naruto, what hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" demanded the redhead as she glared at her cousin and tried to fix her breathing pattern.

Naruto just gave her an innocent look. "But it's your birthday. Look, I even made you breakfast in bed!"

He placed the tray on her lap and she was surprised to see that it was her favorite dish – okonomiyaki.

She looked back up at Naruto as she adjusted her glasses. "You made this?"

"Hai! I asked Hinata-chan to teach me how to cook so I could make it right. Did I do well?"

Not wanting to upset her younger cousin, she took an experimental bite. She was surprised that it was the best okonomiyaki she had ever tasted. She didn't think Naruto could actually cook since all he ever made was ramen.

"Naruto, tell Hinata that she is an excellent teacher. I never had okonomiyaki that tasted this well," spoke Karin as she finished her breakfast.

Naruto grinned in satisfaction that his neechan liked his cooking. "Yatta! Oh, before I forget, I got you a birthday present."

The sixteen-year-old blond left the room, but soon returned with the bunch of flowers he bought from Ino. Karin raised an eyebrow when she saw the gift.

"…Flowers? You got me flowers?" asked the Uzumaki girl in a deadpan tone.

Naruto apparently didn't hear the tone as he continued to grin. "Hai! I know how much you like collecting perfume, so I thought you'd like to make your own unique scent that only you'd get to have. So I bought you some flowers that you can extract the scents from!"

Karin couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. At first she thought Naruto had gotten her a poorly thought out and cheap gift, but hearing his, Karin couldn't help but find it sweet of him. With a smile, she accepted the flowers from Naruto.

"Arigatou, Otouto."

The day may have just started, but Karin could tell that it was going to be the best birthday she'd ever have.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Why aren't there more Naruto and Karin sibling fics? One would think after the reveal there would be a lot more, but even after all this time, it is still barren.**

**Anyway, hope you all liked this little one-shot. I know it's short, but as the saying goes – "quality over quantity".**


End file.
